300heroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Patch - 2018.04.25
Maintenance Time *'6.00 AM - 11.59 AM' ---- New Servers & Satellites *At 6.00 PM on 28th April, the new China Telecom server - GLORY (荣耀) will be opened at regular intervals. *Added 5 following new heroes: **'Lord Grim' (君莫笑) **'Troubling Rain' (夜雨声烦) **'Cu Chulainn' (库丘林) **'Shiba Miyuki' (司波深雪) **'Himeragi Yukina' (姬柊雪菜) *Reworked Fate series heroes (EMIYA, Nero Claudius and Gilgamesh). *Added limited skin for Kafuu Chino - Mahou Shoujo Chino. *Added limited gifts for new events. *Added limited Title Card - Ready Player One. ---- Activities *After the update the 3 following events will be opened: **'Hanami' or Cherry Blossom Viewing event (启樱花祭) **'Barren Desert' or Treasures in the Desert event (沙漠探宝) **'Twin Towers' event (双子塔) *Added exclusive title for May Day event - Legendary Lancer Luck E (自古枪兵幸运E) ---- Heroes *''Mantra：Aphotic Cave W: ''Within the shield's duration, target also gains 10/20/30/40/50 Health Regeneration per 5 seconds. *''Mystic Eyes of Death Perception R: ''The effectiveness of the ability to reduce incoming damage adjusted from 50%/65%/80% -> 50%/75%/100% *''Rondo Q: ''Cooldown reduced from 10 seconds -> 8 seconds *''Requiem W: ''Cooldown reduced from 12 seconds -> 9 seconds *''Solo E: ''Cooldown reduced from 12 seconds -> 9 seconds *''Mountains Collapse R: ''Cast range increased from 600 range -> 800 range ---- Reworked Heroes *Replaced Kula Diamond with Shiba Miyuki *Reworked Skills: Snow Queen Passive -''' When Miyuki hits an enemy with her skills, she will apply a stackable '''Frost debuff that lasts for 3 seconds on the target. The Frost debuff can be stacked up to 15 stacks. Stacking the Frost debuff on a target more than 10 stacks will instantly apply Freeze (stun) state to them. Frost debuff: Reduces target's Movement Speed by 5%. Freeze state: Within Freeze state, the stacks of Frost debuff on the target will be reduced by 1 stack every 0.1 seconds. When stacks of Frost debuff on the target are lowered to 3 stacks, the Freeze state is removed. Freeze Flame Q Cost: 30/35/40/45/50 Mana Cooldown: 2 seconds Active -''' Miyuki summons a large snowflake that can block enemy's projectiles at the targeted location for 0.5 seconds, The snowflake explodes at the end of its duration, inflicting 60/90/120/150/180 + AP magic damage to all nearby enemies and applying 3 stacks of '''Frost debuff to all enemy heroes hit. Inferno W Cost: 80 Mana Cooldown: 16 seconds Active -''' Miyuki creates '''Inferno field that divided into Fire zone | Ice zone at the targeted area and lasts for 3.5 seconds. Ice Zone: Reduces the Movement Speed of all enemies within the zone by 20%/24%/28%/32%/36%, deals 12/20/28/36/44 + AP magic damage to all enemies within the zone every 0.5 seconds and adds 1 stack of Frost debuff to all enemy heroes within the zone every 0.5 seconds. If the target is within Freeze state, the damage from this skill is doubled and the target gains 1 additional stack of Frost debuff each time the target gains a stack of Frost debuff from this skill. Fire Zone: Reduces the Magic Resistance of all enemies within the zone by 12%/15%/18%/21%/24% and deals 12/20/28/36/44 + AP magic damage to all enemies within the zone every 0.5 seconds. Each time enemy heroes take damage from this field while having at least 1 stack of Frost debuff, the zone removes 1 stack of Frost debuff from them and deals of target's maximum Health magic damage to them. If the target is within Freeze state while taking damage from this zone, the current stacks of Frost debuff on the target will be instantly reduced to 3 stacks and the target will take stacks) x (3% of target's maximum Health) magic damage. Niflheim E Cost: 70 Mana Cooldown: 20/19/18/17/16 seconds Passive -''' Improves the Movement Speed reduction effect of '''Frost debuff from 5% -> 6%/7%/8%/9%/10%. Active -''' Miyuki creates a '''Deep Fog field at the targeted area that lasts for 8 seconds. Within the field, Miyuki gains 12%/16%/20%/24%/28% bonus Movement Speed and her cooldown of Freeze Flame Q is reduced by half. When enemy heroes stay within the fog field, they gain a stack of Frost debuff every 0.5 seconds and deal 10%/12.5%/15%/17.%/20% less damage against Miyuki. Each time enemy heroes deal damage on Miyuki while staying in the field, they gain 1 stack of Frost debuff (can't trigger on the same target more than once every 0.3 seconds). Cocytus R Cost: 100/130/160 Mana Cooldown: 110/90/70 seconds Active -''' Miyuki releases the spell on a targeted enemy unit, applying 4 stacks of '''Cocytus debuff to the target. The Cocytus debuff will trigger a direct attack on target's spirit after 3 second delay, detonating all stacks of Cocytus debuff. Each time a target with Cocytus debuff accumulates damage dealt against Miyuki to 12% of Miyuki's maximum Health, the current stacks of Cocytus debuff on the target will be reduced by 1. Each time Miyuki accumulates damage dealt on a target with Cocytus debuff to 8% of target's maximum Health, the current stacks of Cocytus debuff on the target will be increased by 1. Cocytus debuff can be stacked up to 8 stacks. The detonation effect of Cocytus debuff deals stacks) x (50/70/90 + [0.15 AP) true damage and applies crystallize effect (stun effect) that lasts for stacks) x (0.25) seconds. *Replaced Sha Wujing with Himeragi Yukina *Reworked Skills: Schneewalzer Passive -''' Yukina uses her '''Schneewalzer lance named Sekkarou (Snowdrift Wolf) to utilize holy vibrations that can tear through enchantment. Yukina's basic attacks and skills can reduce target's Armor by 5%/7%/9%/11% for 3.5 seconds, the debuff can be stacked up to to 2 stacks (effective against buildings). ' Hikiyoseru (Pull In) / Zenpou Tosshin (Forward Charge) Q' Cost: 45/50/55/60/65 Mana Cooldown: 10/9/8/7/6 seconds Active (Hikiyoseru - Single Click) -''' Yukina uses '''Sekkarou to strike forward in a targeted direction and inflict 80/120/160/200/240 + Bonus AD physical damage to all enemies hit. After a short delay, Yukina will pull all enemies hit by this skill to the position in front of her. Active (Zenpou Tosshin - Double Click) -''' Yukina uses '''Sekkarou to assault forward in a targeted direction, dealing 80/120/160/200/240 + Bonus AD physical damage to all enemies hit along the way. Note -''' Upon casting this skill, Yukina will channel the skill for 0.2 seconds. If Yukina uses (clicks) this skill again while channeling, she will use ''Zenpou Tosshin Q'' or else she will use ''Hikiyoseru Q'' instead. '''Ookami no Houkou (Howl of the Wolf) W Cost: 30 Mana Cooldown: 12 seconds Passive - '''Yukina gains 10/13/16/19/22 bonus Armor. '''Active - '''Yukina swings '''Sekkarou around herself, dealing 70/105/140/175/210 + Bonus AD physical damage to all nearby enemies and reducing their Movement Speed by 30% for 2 seconds. Upon casting this ability, Yukina gains 14%/16%/18%/20%/22% Damage Reduction buff that lasts for 4 seconds. Air Jump / Earth Fissure / Heaven Slash E Cost: 55 Mana Cooldown: 10/9.5/9/8.5/8 seconds Active (1st Cast - Air Jump) - '''Yukina jumps into the air while moving toward the targeted location, she becomes invulnerable and can't be selected until landing. While floating in the air, Yukina can use the 2nd cast of this skill ''Earth Fissure E'' once. If Yukina doesn't use ''Earth Fissure E'' while floating in the air, after landing she will be able to use the 2nd cast of this skill ''Heaven Slash E'' once within 1.5 seconds. '''Active (2nd Cast - Earth Fissure) - '''Yukina uses '''Sekkarou to slam herself down from the sky at her current location, dealing 70/110/150/190/230 + Bonus AD physical damage to all enemies hit and knocking them up a little. Active (3rd Cast - Heaven Slash) - '''Yukina vertically swings '''Sekkarou to strikes all enemies both in behind and in front of her, knocking them up very high into the air and dealing 70/110/150/190/230 + Bonus AD physical damage to all of them. Note - '''Using the 2nd cast of this skill will extend the cooldown of ''Air Jump Q'' by 8 seconds. '''Kamiyari Release (Strike the Blood) / Yukikasumi Ryouran (Sacred Howling) R Cost: 100 Mana Cooldown: 110 seconds Active (1st Cast - Strike the Blood) - '''Yukina channels in place to release the true power of '''Sekkarou before gaining 30%/50%/70% bonus Attack Speed and 15% bonus Movement Speed that lasts for 14 seconds. Within the buff duration, Yukina can cast the 2nd cast of this skill Yukikasumi Ryouran (Sacred Howling) R once. Active (2nd Cast - Sacred Howling) - '''Yukina uses '''Sekkarou to channel a set of consecutive strikes on a targeted area in front of her, striking 8 times within 2.4 seconds. Each strike deals 35/50/65 + AD physical damage, breaking the magic immunity effect on all enemies hit and suppressing them for 0.1 seconds. *Reworked Skills: Kanshou • Bakuya / Triple-Linked Crane Wings Q Cost: 50 Mana Cooldown: 15/14/13/12/11 seconds Passive (Kanshou • Bakuya) - '''EMIYA throws his '''Kanshou and Bakuya in a line on his every 3rd auto attack, dealing 10/20/30/40/50 + Bonus AD physical damage to all enemies hit (including the primary target). After Kanshou and Bakuya fly to the maximum distance, they will fly back to EMIYA. Active (Triple-Linked Crane Wings) - '''EMIYA performs an exquisite technique called '''Triple-Linked Crane Wings (Kakuyoku Sanren) to the targeted enemy, each cast of Triple-Linked Crane Wings move on the targeted enemy will have 1 second to use the next move, EMIYA can't perform basic attacks while performing Triple-Linked Crane Wings moves. *'Triple-Linked Crane Wings - 1st Move: '''With 300 cast range, EMIYA dashes to the location behind the targeted enemy, dealing of EMIYA's Attack Damage physical damage to the target without critical strike effect and throwing out '''Kanshou' and Bakuya in a line while dashing through. Upon using this skill, EMIYA will have 1 second to cast Triple-Linked Crane Wings - 2nd Move once. *'Triple-Linked Crane Wings - 2nd Move: '''With 400 cast range, EMIYA dashes to the location behind the targeted enemy, dealing of EMIYA's Attack Damage physical damage to the target without critical strike effect and throwing out '''Kanshou' and Bakuya in a line while dashing through. Upon using this skill, EMIYA will have 1 second to cast Triple-Linked Crane Wings - 3rd Move once. *'Triple-Linked Crane Wings - 3rd Move: '''With 500 cast range, EMIYA dashes to the location behind the targeted enemy, dealing of EMIYA's Attack Damage physical damage on the target with 100% chance to critical strike, carrying the target forward and throwing out '''Kanshou' and Bakuya in a line while dashing through. *'Note: '''Each hero kill reduces this skill's cooldown by 6 seconds and each assist reduces this skill's cooldown by 3 seconds. '''Broken Phantasm W' Cost: 80 Mana Cooldown: 40/36/32/28/24 seconds Active - '''EMIYA projects a pseudo-spiral sword and begins to channel magical powers within it. While channeling, the cast range of the skill is gradually increased from 800 to 2000/2600/3200/3800/4400 within 3 seconds, EMIYA can channel the ability up to 4.5 seconds. Upon recasting this skill while channeling, EMIYA will shoot the sword to the targeted location. When the sword hits on the first enemy hero or reaches the targeted location, the sword will be exploded, causing a magical explosion that deals 80/130/180/230/280 + bonus AD + AP physical damage to all enemies hit and inflicts a debuff that amplifies damage taken to all enemies hit by 1% for every 0.1 seconds of channeling time, up to 30%, and lasts for 2 seconds. EMIYA's basic attacks and skill damage can reset the duration of damage amplify debuff, up to 5 seconds. '''The Seven Rings that Cover the Fiery Heavens E Increased dash speed from 1400 -> 1800 ---- Eternal Arena Items *The item is adjusted as follows: **Adjusted Recipe: Stone Axe + Cruel Blades + Deadly Knuckles + 600 = 2800 **Adjusted Stats: ***+10 Attack Damage ***+30% Critical Strike Chance ***+30% Attack Speed ***+6% Movement Speed **New Abilities: ***'UNIQUE Passive: '''Every 2 basic attacks, the next basic attack resets the animation of basic attacks instantly and increases 8% Movement Speed for 2 seconds. *The item is adjusted as follows: **Adjusted Recipe: Gale Dagger + Cruel Blades + Deadly Knuckles + 600 = 2800 **Adjusted Stats: ***+30% Critical Strike Chance ***+55% Attack Speed ***+8% Movement Speed **Adjusted Abilities: ***'UNIQUE Passive: Every second or basic attack grants 5 charges. When reaching 100 charges, the next basic attack will consume all charges to deal critical damage. *The item is adjusted as follows: **Adjusted Recipe: Black Iron Sword + Mosquito Kiss + Copper Sword + 600 = 3500 **Adjusted Stats: ***+70 Attack Damage **Adjusted Abilities: ***'UNIQUE Passive: '''Grants 20% Life Steal. ***'UNIQUE Active: '''Increases the effectiveness of all Life Steal from equipment by 75% for 2.75 seconds (40 second cooldown). *Added new item '''Heaven Wrath Staff (天罚权杖) to the game, the item is adjusted as follows: **New Item's Recipe: Magna Carta + Voodoo Staff + Magic Scroll + 955 = 3200 **Item Stats: ***+90 Ability ***+15 Mana Regeneration per 5 seconds ***+7% Movement Speed **Adjusted Abilities: ***'UNIQUE Passive: '''Grants 15% Cooldown Reduction. ***'UNIQUE Passive - Lightning Bolt: When your skill damage hits an enemy, this ability will release lightning bolts to the enemy's current location, up to 3 bolts. The lightning bolts deal a total of 125 + AP magic damage to all enemies within a small area at the targeted location (10 second cooldown with each cast of any skill reduce the cooldown by 1 second). ---- '''Eternal Battlefield *Adjusted the following UINIQUE Passive: ' **'Old Ability: 'You become invulnerable and untargetable for 3 seconds and your damage dealt is reduced by -(Equipment Level x 4)% for the entire duration. This ability can be used while under crowd control effects, including silence, suppression, disarm or time freeze effect (90 - Level x 3 second cooldown). **'New Ability: 'You become invulnerable and untargetable for 3 seconds and your damage dealt is reduced by -(Equipment Level x 2)% for the entire duration. This ability can be used while under crowd control effects, including silence, suppression, disarm or time freeze effect (90 - Level x 3 second cooldown). ---- 'Item Mall New Heroes *Sold Hero Card - Cu Chulainn at 6.00 PM on 28 April 2018. *Sold Hero Card - Lord Grim at 6.00 PM on 28 April 2018. *Sold Hero Card - Troubling Rain at 6.00 PM on 28 April 2018. *Sold Hero Card - Astolfo for 6000 Gold. *Sold Hero Card - Shiro for 6000 Gold. *Sold Hero Card - Sora for 6000 Gold. Ward Skins *Sold Ward Skin - Popuko and Pipimi (pop子和ppipi美) at 6.00 PM on 28 April 2018. Voice Packages *Sold Xiao Lian Sha Voice Package (小连杀语音包) at at 6.00 PM on 28 April 2018. May Day Packages *Sold 1st May Celebration Heroes Package (五一庆典英雄礼包) at 6.00 PM on 28 April 2018 (limited to only 1 purchase per server account). **After opening the package, you will get all of the following items: ***Hero Card - Lord Grim x 1 ***Hero Card - Troubling Rain x 1 *Sold 1st May Returning Package (五一回归礼包) between at 6.00 PM on 28 April 2018 ~ 6 May 2018 (limited to only 1 purchase per server account). **After opening the package, you will get all of the following items: ***Hero Card - Jeanne d'Arc & Jeanne d'Arc (Alter) x 1 ***Hero Card - Tamamo no Mae x 1 ***'Gold Coin' x 10000 ***Double Gold Card (14 Days) x 1 ***Random Exclusive Equipment Package x 1 *Sold 1st May Celebration Premium Gift Box (五一庆典超值礼盒) between at 6.00 PM on 28 April 2018 ~ 6 May 2018 (limited to only 1 purchase per server account). *Sold Lightning Luxury Package (雷霆神器豪华礼包) between at 6.00 PM on 28 April 2018 ~ 6 May 2018. *Sold Artifact Luxury Packages (神器豪华礼包系列) between at 6.00 PM on 28 April 2018 ~ 6 May 2018. Discount Packages *Sold Equipment Upgrade Package with 50% discount (limited to only 5 purchases per day for each server account). *Sold Super Equipment Upgrade Package with 50% discount (limited to only 5 purchases per day for each server account). *Sold Dragon Army Summoning Amulet with 50% discount (limited to only 5 purchases per day for each server account). *Sold Rename Card with 50% discount. *Sold AD Battlefield Recommended Pack with 70% discount. *Sold AP Battlefield Recommended Pack with 70% discount. *Sold TANK Battlefield Recommended Pack with 70% discount. *Sold Five Color Puella Magi Witch Team (5 in 1) with 33% discount. *Added Level 5 Gems to Item Mall for sale. ---- Talents Rapid Cooldown *Adjusted as follows: **Level 1: Grants 3% Cooldown Reduction, when your hero reaches level 10 grants 2% additional Cooldown Reduction. **Level 2: Grants 6% Cooldown Reduction, when your hero reaches level 10 grants 4% additional Cooldown Reduction. **Level 3: Grants 9% Cooldown Reduction, when your hero reaches level 10 grants 6% additional Cooldown Reduction. Mana Surge *Adjusted as follows: **Level 1: Increases 40 base Mana. **Level 2: Increases 80 base Mana. **Level 3: Increases 120 base Mana. Energy Overload *Adjusted as follows: **Level 1: When hitting an enemy hero with the skill damage for the third time, adds one additional damage to the target (doesn't count basic attacks, can't trigger more than once every 30 seconds). The additional damage deals ~ 60 (based on your hero level) + 3% of target's current Health magic damage. **Level 2: When hitting an enemy hero with the skill damage for the third time, adds one additional damage to the target (doesn't count basic attacks, can't trigger more than once every 30 seconds). The additional damage deals ~ 120 (based on your hero level) + 6% of target's current Health magic damage. **Level 3: When hitting an enemy hero with the skill damage for the third time, adds one additional damage to the target (doesn't count basic attacks, can't trigger more than once every 30 seconds). The additional damage deals ~ 180 (based on your hero level) + 9% of target's current Health magic damage. Surrounding Star *Adjusted as follows: **Level 1: After 30 seconds will store 1 energy shell. The energy shell will automatically fire to the first enemy hero within 500 radius nearby, dealing ~ 60 (based on your hero level) + Bonus AD + AP magic damage to the target. Energy shell can be stored up to 1 stack. **Level 2: After 30 seconds will store 1 energy shell. The energy shell will automatically fire to the first enemy hero within 500 radius nearby, dealing ~ 120 (based on your hero level) + Bonus AD + AP magic damage to the target. Energy shell can be stored up to 1 stack. **Level 3: After 30 seconds will store 1 energy shell. The energy shell will automatically fire to the first enemy hero within 500 radius nearby, dealing ~ 180 (based on your hero level) + Bonus AD + AP magic damage to the target. Energy shell can be stored up to 1 stack. ---- Synthesizing System *Added VR Headset as a material for synthesizing items. *Added all of the following items to the synthesizing list: **Random Hero Emoji Package x 1 = VR Headset x 2 **Funny Potion x 1 = VR Headset x 1 **Title Card - Ready Player One = VR Headset x 90 **Level 11 Upgrade Fortune Card = VR Headset x 55 **Refined Random Excellent Attribute Card = VR Headset x 65 **Random Strengthening Captain Package = VR Headset x 8 **Level 4 Random Gem Chest = VR Headset x 35 **Lesser Dragon Summoning Amulet = VR Headset x 15 **Random Equipment Upgrade Talisman Package = VR Headset x 20 **Scissor Blade = VR Headset x 75 **Hellscythe = VR Headset x 75 **Ring of Sealing (Eternal Battlefield) = VR Headset x 75 ---- Titles *1000 Wins Title: White Thigh is Justice (白丝即正义) *1000 Wins Title: Flat Chest is Justice (贫乳即正义) *1000 Wins Title: Fuyukai DA☆ZE (不愉快DA☆ZE) *1000 Wins Title: Prayer of the Reverse Cross (逆十字的祈祷) *1000 Wins Title: King (King) *1000 Wins Title: Light of the Eternal World (永世之光) *1000 Wins Title: El psy congroo (El psy congroo) *1000 Wins Title: Kachou Kamen (华蝶假面) ---- Game Optimization *Extended the page for Warehouse Inventory (仓库) in Item Interface to the 4th page. *Now only hero's basic attacks and few skills (Unlimited Gun Gloves, Stifling Dagger Q...etc) can instantly kill minions that have Health below Killing Zone (less than 25%). ---- ----